New Opportunities
by zerorunner
Summary: Kami gives naruto another chance and turns him into the new and extremly powerful kuro-vampire. godlike powers, maybe I turn it into a harem, main pairing Naruto x Moka
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome everyone to my new story "New Opportunities" this will be a Naruto/Rosario+Vampire crossover since I know that there are very little of those. Now before you ask me what happened to TCP then nothing happened I just have the worst thing in the life of every student….EXAMS! (I hate those) I will continue updating that story is more I will tell you something I changed a lot what it would be volume 5 of the light volume and I hope you will like it.**

 **Anyway I need you to tell me if you will like this story to be a harem, and give me names for the harem (only Rosario vampire girls). ANYWAY LETS BEGIN**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the series mentioned here**

"What is this!, what is happening?" said Naruto as he wakes up in a field looks around and finds a letter that says 'TO NARUTO UZUMAKI' he grabs the letter and reads it

' _Naruto uzumaki you are probably wondering where are you and what happened, well to be honest you won the war but the when you killed Kuguya she also killed you, since you have one of the most purest souls that I came across i saved you took you from my brother and transported you to other world.'_

There was a small seal on the letter and he touches it and images start flooding through his head at an incredible rate and at the same time his body gets enveloped in light and changes completely (he now looks like cloud from final fantasy, look at the picture of the story but with different clothes and younger) his body became a little bit shorter (15 years) his hair changed, his face changed but at the same time he felt stronger, faster, he felt incredible, he turns and sees a piece of mirror in the grass, picks it up and gasped, when he saw his face, it was completely changed no whiskers, no bay fat, longer silver hair and red slitted eyes… 'AWESOME!' then he continued reading.

' _probably you found out your changes well that as the seal that you touched not only I transferred knowledge about yourself, some common knowledge from this world and also from the hidden part, yokais, another thing that this seal has done was to grab all your chakra, plus the kyuubi'sand the rest of the bijuu's chakra that you had and turned it into youki, the power source of the yokais, this changed you to a yokai, a kuro-vampire, a vampire that surpaces the power of a shinso-vampire, and if trained at full power a ss-class yokai.'_

' _you will have one month to explore before you need to go train for a year to control your full abilities and your special transformation, you will learn to fight with your sealed, unsealed and full power form, you have all the knowledge you will just have to go to the mountains at the north of the location you are at and train without being disturbed. By the way here you will find a ring put in on to seal your powers and that way you won't harm humans.'_

' _Good luck Naruto Uzumaki, enjoy your new life.'_

' _kami'_

After finishing reading Naruto finally closed his jaw and putted the ring, which was black with a red line on his middle finger and immediately his hair became blonde and his eyes blue, and the letter disappeared.

"Well this is very hard to believe but I will not say anything about it after all I got to live again" he starts walking around this new world to see what he is able to find.

 **TIMESKIP**

After 40 minutes of walking, and winning some money from local festival he arrived at a vending machine and found a pink haired around his age girl trying to buy something but couldn´t reach it

"Excuse me let me help you" he said, he went to the machine and easily retrieved a bottle of tomato juice "here you go" he hand her the juice "my name is Naruto, what's yours?" he gives her a small smile that makes her blush slightly

"Akashiya Moka" she said while smiling

"What a beautiful name, nice to meet you Moka" he then looks by her side and sees that she is carrying a lot of bags "let me help you carry that for you Moka, just tell me where to go" once he says this the girl mutters a thank you and they start walking and they start talking a lot, until they arrive to a big building, and it was time to say goodbye until she said

"Would you like to drink tea is the least I can do for my new friend" she said but when she said friend her expression became sad for a moment, something that Naruto noticed.

"Of course I will like it" with that they entered and drank some tea

"Moka please tell me I notice that every time you say friend you get sad, why is it?"

"People don't like me because of what I believe" she said getting sad

"In what do you believe?"

"Tell me Naruto-kun, do you believe in yokai's?" she says almost closing her eyes waiting him to start laughing at her

"Yes I do, but that can't be the problem or is it?

"No it isn't but you will not believe me anyway" she suddenly felt his hand grab hers as if giving her courage to tell him "I…am a vampire" suddenly he stats laughing and tears start forming in her eyes, when Naruto noticed this stops immediately.

"Wait wait it isn't that, you see I am a vampire too, but I am currently sealed" when he says this Moka face brightens so much that can put the sun to shame and inner Moka felt her heart skip a beat

"I am sealed too, when you remove my rosary I became a really scary vampire"

"I promise you that regardless sealed or unsealed I will always be your friend and stand by your side" he says while hugging her and both Moka's fell something in their chest, something warm. "Anyways it getting late and I need to find a place to sleep in, see you later Moka" when he was about to go out she stops him.

"Wait you can stay here, I have a guest room and I am living alone so I wouldn't mind the company of my first friend" she said with sincerity.

"Thank you Moka-chan" she blushes madly at her suffix but suddenly he kisses her cheek and that made her faint.

Little did they know that it was the start of a special bond and nothing will break it.

 **TIMESKIP ONE MONTH**

One month quickly passed with Naruto living with Moka and both of them got very close, Moka knew everything about Naruto even his past life, and Naruto knew everything about Moka even her inner self (they have already met a lot of times).

"Well Moka this is it, I will go to a training trip to control my new powers, so this is goodbye" he wanted to say goodbye to her in a happy way but he noticed that se was crying

"so you will go and leave me alone again, please don't, I don't want to be alone anymore" he looks up to me openly crying "don't you want to be with Mmmph" I couldn't take it anymore so I did the one thing that I wanted to do since I met her, kiss her in the lips, at the beginning it was one sided but after a while she closed her eyes and start kissing back, of course I asked permission to enter her mouth and once she let me in I started having a tongue war with her, after a while we separate and I hold her close to me.

"baka, I love you" I whisper to her and she looks up to me

"I love you too, I love you too much to be true" she says while hiding in my chest "but if my seal is broken would you still love me" then I notice that her rosary has a red eye in the middle which means that ura must be listening

"One second" I say and took her rosary immediately a flash appears and standing in front of me in a silver haired, Rey eyed beauty, whose body is slightly more developed than omote. "Moka I would defintely keep loving you" I then kiss her while hugging her waist

"Then I shall love you too" ura whispers to me "but how can I be sure that will come back to me" when she says this my mind gets flooded with images about a mark and immediately I know what to do

"There is something that I can give you but I don't know If you will like it"

"Please I beg you tell me what it is" ura says while almost begging me

"Unseal me Moka" not that I cannot do it but since I unseal her I think it is fair, once she does it I look at her with her same eyes "you have to drink my blood at the same time as me but when you do it pour youki into your fangs" I show her my neck while at the same time putting my mouth over hers "now my love" I then bite into her neck at the same time as her and we exchange a small amount of blood and youki the we separate from each other and when we look at each other a light appears in our necks I can't see mine but in Moka's neck appeared a small black bat wing

"What is the thing that appeared in your neck Naruto-koi?" she asked

"That Moka means that I am your mate and you are mine and nothing except death can remove it, if you think about it is like being married, with that mark I will fell when you are in great danger and you will also feel it, that is my parting gift" her eyes open as wide as dinner plates but immediately tackles me into the ground

"Thank you my love, I know that there is not a person who is more perfect to be my mate" then she kisses me

"I will go one year to train all of my new abilities, as soon as I control my new power I will be with you, I think that you will have to go to high school so tell me which one you are going to go"

"Yokai Gakuen" she says

"Then it is decided I won't be able to join you immediately but I will accompany you as soon as I can, also so that you don't forget about me every weekend I will send you a package with a small blood sample of my own" I then kiss her again "this is goodbye my love, please remember that I love you"

"Of course Naru-koi, please come back to me" I put her rosary back and she falls unconscious, I pick her up and put her into her bed, and leave an small box which contains a black ring with a white line for the middle finger into her table with a note that says

' _see you in a year, inside this box there is a ring like my own but of course it is not a seal, see you later._

 _Love you_

 _Naruto'_

I then exit her house and quickly run to the mountains at the north of the city, 'time for a big change'

 **TIMESKIP ONE YEAR (IN YOKAI GAKUEN)**

It has been one year since Naruto left Moka, she started high school and luckily was able to meet some friends, Tsukune a human, Kurumu a succubus, Mizore an yuki-onna, Yukari a witch, gin a perverted werewolf, and Ruby a weird but funny witch. Ever since she met her human friend she has been fighting a lot since she has had to face lots of trouble, but this one was by far the worst until now. Currently she was fighting kuyo, he is a kitsune that had defeated everyone and almost killed Tsukune, he would have killed him if it wasn't for Moka that injected a little bit of blood so that Tsukune gained a vampire form for a couple of seconds, sadly this left her weak and kuyo was currently walking to her to finish her off.

"This is it Akashiya Moka, DIE!" he shot a huge fireball directed to Moka who was currently on the ground

'This is how I will die, I refuse please Naru-koi save me!' she closes her eyes and waits the pain but it never came so she decided to open her eyes and what she saw made her cry he was here, he sensed her pain and came for her, her love saved her then he turns around and what she sees makes her gasp it was Naruto indeed but he was bigger and had more muscle not to mention he became really handsome and his new clothes really suited him (profile picture except unsealed)

"Hello Moka didn't I tell you I will be here for you" he said with a smile "but before we catch up I need to destroy the one that hurt my love" he looks at kuyo "hey you cheep kitsune, you hurt Moka, for that your sentence will be death"

"Who are you!?, never mind I will kill you then that blood-sucker bitch" 'that was your final mistake' Naruto then starts walking to him with cold eyes and once he is close to him he punches him up in the air with extreme strength, then he jumps even higher than kuyo

" **BEGONE"** with that he kicked him with all his strength to the ribs sending him to the ground destroying the part of the roof in which he landed and made a crater in the ground and just lay there lifeless. Naruto walks out of there and walks up to Moka who was with a group of students whose jaws where somewhere in the floor.

"Tadaima Moka" I smile at her, then she hugs me as strong as she can and kisses passionately.

"Okaeri Naru-koi" she smells me "please let me do it" 'how could I say no' I showed her my neck and she stars drinking my blood then she separates from me " I missed you, I am glad you came back" I lift her face and kiss her in the lips

"Yes it is good to be back"…

 **AN: that was the first chapter I hope you liked it also this week I will updte TCP since I have a bit of free time, remember review and tell me if you want this to be a harem (and if you want tell me the girls), follow the story so that you can keep updated. Also I know that this chapter must be confusing as hell but mah It is fanfiction so yeah, thank you for reading have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I AM SORRY, TRULY AM, I DO NOT HOW TO APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YOU WAIT A LONG TIME FOR THIS BUT SCHOOL BASICALLY DESYROYED MY TIME SCHEDULE, SO I COULD NOT WRITE SOONER.**

 **Hello everyone, today bring you the second chapter of N.O, first of all I want to thank everyone for reviewing and following this story, by the way the harem got more votes but since there were a lot that didn't want I will give you the choice of how many girls you want in it, it must be between 2 and 5 girls and you want to tell me which ones you want apart from Moka , also I want to inform you that this story is pretty close to 1000 views, without further ado enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto and Rosario+Vampire, and any series mentioned here.**

After a while Moka and I separate from each other, we turned our heads and see a succubus, a yuki-onna, two witches, a passed out werewolf, and a human in the same state 'mmmm interesting', everyone that is conscious is looking at us wide-eyed and with their jaws hanging, seeing this Moka wraps my arm with hers and we start walking towards them.

"Wait a second love" we stop in the middle so that I put my ring back on my hair changes its color to blonde and my eyes turn blue, "that's it, let's go" she nods and we keep walking towards the group of people, once we stand in front of them I notice the human boy starting to wake up, so I have the brilliant idea to greet them like a Cyclops that I knew.

I raise my right hand, and currently the only available since my left arm is held by Moka, and it looks like she won't let go anytime soon "yo" everyone except Moka and the passed out werewolf face faults, but immediately they get into fighting positions.

"Who are you?" asked a blue haired woman, who I can tell is a succubus because of her claws and wings, just because of their hostility I decide to not answer, Moka notices immediately and snickers "I am talking to you here, Moka get away from this stranger, and you answer me if you don't we will attack you" before I can answer Moka starts laughing out loud.

"You really think that you will be able to damage him, even if you do I will fight by his side" this statement of course shocks everyone, and the human decides to speak.

"Moka, why are you taking the side of this stranger?" he is almost shouting, this is getting slightly annoying.

"You didn't tell them about me" I dramatically grab my chest "I am so hurt" she jokingly punches my arm.

"Ne Tsukune, do you remember all those times I refused your blood because I was waiting for my blood packages?" the human now named Tsukune nods "well that was his blood and as you can see" she shows her bat wing tattoo and I show mine "he is my mate, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, and by the way he is stronger than me so you people don't stand a chance" when she says this his face darkens a little bit 'he must have some feeling for Moka, sorry pal but I will never let her go'.

"Hello everyone I am Naruto, nice to meet you" I then look back at Moka "by the way love don't give anymore of your blood to the human, Tsukune was it?" she nods "If you give him more you know what will happen right?" she nods again "then we don't want that so don't give him more of your blood, but can I just a little I haven't drank any for a year, by the way that tomato juice you gave me is very nice" she quickly kisses me and shows me her neck.

"You don't even have to ask, baka" I lean forward and bite her neck and drink a little bit of her delicious blood, after a couple of seconds I separate from her neck "Tasty, just as I remembered, thank you".

"Wait why can't I have more of her blood and you can?!" I look at him with a deadpanned look.

"Because she doesn't mind" I look at her "do you Moka?" she looks at me.

"Not at all Naru-koi, and Tsukune please understand that it is for your own good" at that moment Tsukune looks at her, his eyes shows clearly that he is hurt"

"My own good? What do you mean by that?" 'it seems Moka hasn't told him yet, poor guy'

"Tsukune, I will be honest with you, if Moka continues to give you more blood then your body will not be able to keep up with and it will change you to a ghoul, basically a dangerous hungry beast which must be killed so as to save everyone else" When I say this everyone, except Moka, looks at me shocked.

"B-but I-I,…Fine" with that Tsukune walks away with that succubus and both witches following shortly.

"I´m sorry my love, I didn´t want to make your friends angry at you" she kisses my cheek to reassure me.

"Don´t be sorry Naru, I think they are more shocked than angry" both of us hear a sound and we turn around only to face the yuki-onna staring right at us "Mizore, is there something you need"

"Ah Moka and Naruto was it?" she say blushing a little bit, I nod "I want to apologize for our rude behavior just now, is just that we didn´t know you, nothing else"

"Don´t worry it is understandable" with that she left, so I turn towards my beautiful mate.

"Ne Moka I brought some news"

"Really? What is it?" she asked

"Well first thing first let's grab this" I grab her Rosario "ne Moka, do you still have the ring I gave you?" she nods, takes it out and gives it to me "and now we combine" as I say this a bright light consumes both the Rosario and the ring, when it dies down the only the ring is left with the only difference that the middle stripe now is red "ta-daa my love, now this is your seal, and just like mine you can remove it yourself, also you will still be able to communicate with Omote-chan without a problem" I open her palm and put the ring in her hand, she stares at it without saying anything until suddenly she hugs as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you! Thank you so much" she is smiling so brightly that it will put both guy and lee´s teeth to shame.

"Anything from you, my lovely Moka" after that she puts the ring on and omote-chan appears exhausted on my arms.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Naru-koi" Moka-chan who has just awakened calls me.

"Yes love?"I hug her to my chest.

"Please don´t leave me again, it was painful without you" 'when she is like this I just love her so much that it just seems unreal'

"No Moka, never again"

"How can I be sure" 'it´s time I tell her'

"Ne Moka do you remember the seal that shows that we are mates?" I point towards my bat wings.

"Of course I remember baka that was the best day of my life" I kissed her fully on the lips.

"Well in human standars we are engaged" she looks at me with a surprised look, I grab her hand and stare at her, my eyes showing the love I have for her, "if you think you are ready, I woud like to upgrade our bond for that of blood soul mates, it is the deepest connection that any yokai can only hope to achieve, our souls will be one, thus we would be able to communicate and read each other emotions with our minds easily, and will never be apart, since the closer we are the stronger it makes us, basically we will be married, what do you say?" her face clearly shows her happiness right now if her smile and tears mean what I think.

"Yes! Yes and thousand times yes!" she tackles me to the ground and we just stare at each other, she cups my cheek "honey, that will make my biggest dream come true, but how will we be able to upgrade our bond?"

"This may be embarrassing, but we need to give each other our virginities and bite our marks at the end of the 'deal', in that moment our hearts will be one, and no one will be able to separate us"

 **TIMESKIP (NO SEX SCENE FOR YOU, IF I WERE TO WRITE ONE, IT WOULD SUCK BIG TIME)**

I awoke at the middle of the night and immediately recognize the inside of Moka's dorm and of course her breath-taking figure on top of me

´it really did happen, I am with Moka´ I hug her closer towards me ´even though I miss some people of konoha I do have to admit that this´ referring to Moka ´is the best thing that has happened me´

I lower my face towards her ear "I love you Moka, my sweet mate, nothing and no one will change that, I won't leave you ever again" I seal my promise with a kiss to her forehead, enjoying the sensation her soft skin produces me, I take some time to look at her mark which now has a crimson red glow to it signifying our unbreakable bond and decide to continue with my sleep "goodnight love, see you in the morning" with that being said I proceed towards my temporal slumber

If I payed attention I could have heard a soft "goodnight" in return, but sadly I was too tired to even register it.

 **TIMESKIP**

"-ru,…-up" I start regaining consciousness "naru, wake up" I hear again but this time I open my eyes, the sight that welcomed me can only be described as heavenly, it was Ura looking at me with love filled eyes and a glow that was caused because of the sun entering to the room ´a goddess´.

"Good morning beautiful" I steal her lips for a couple of seconds "how did you sleep"

"Wonderfully, I am afraid I might get addicted to waking up like this" she hides her head on my chest "you better take responsibility for making me like this"

"Of course" I say while softly playing with some strands of her hair "so, what happens now?"

"Simple" she says still hidden on my chest "you are coming to the school with me, and it is not negotiable" she looks sharply into my eyes, a truly frightening sight

"A-aye sir" I think somewhere a cat is proud…

After her …"negotiation" we get up after some time and start preparing ourselves for our new days together on this school ´this is perfect, nothing more, nothing less´´.

 **And that's a wrap for today, it feels good to be back, as always if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review or maybe a pm, I always enjoy reading them, stay safe everyone.**


	3. update

Hello eveyone I put up an important poll regarding this story on my profile, please take some seconds of your time to vote, thank you very much.

stay safe.


End file.
